Agua En La Bañera
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Joey POV]Uno se siente deprimido de vez en cuando, pero...¿Qué hacer cuando la depreción tiene un nombre? ¿Si es de lo que más quieres en el mundo?


_**Agua En La Bañera…**_

Los azulejos del baño son hermosos, no me había fijado nunca…

Y esas toallas ¿Dónde habrá comprado mi hermana esas toallas? Son muy lindas, con sus colores, sus hebras, los pelitos sobresaliendo del lienzo de tela para formar la textura de un pez…¡OH! Son dos, y están tras los corales. Son realmente adorables…

Je. Me duele el cuerpo, lo siento frío, y las nauseas me marean…y sed, tengo mucha sed. Pero me imagino que es normal. Es más, creo que ya ni me duele, sólo está entumido. Vaya, esto es rápido.

Estoy algo deprimido, no puedo evitarlo. Qué más da. Es lo mismo. Siempre ha sido lo mismo, y siempre será lo mismo. Ya ni para preocuparse. Tampoco es como si importara. Como si yo importara. ¿Qué importan los escalones?. Sólo son peldaños.

¡Arg! Arde un poco.

Siempre odié ser el segundo. Y eso es aspirar demasiado. Sólo fue una vez. Una única y se acabó. Como siempre acaban las cosas.

Y ahora. Todo es un ciclo de monotonía, o lo era al menos. Por que como que sientes que no vales aquello. ¿Por qué¡Ah, sí! Por que todos están pendientes de otro. Y ese otro, es tu mejor amigo.

Cuando te esfuerzas toda tu vida, escribes un libro, y ¡ta-aran! No vendes uno sólo. Y no es por que no sea bueno, sino por que en la portada no está su nombre. ¡Ah! Pero si en la portada pusieras algo así como: Dedicado con cariño a mi mejor amigo…Yuugi Motou. Sería como pan caliente. Pero no, no quiero valerme de su fama.

Que odioso es caminar por ahí, sin nada en la cabeza más que cosas sin importancia. Distraído. Feliz. Contento. Y de pronto, de la nada, alguien te sigue, te sonríe y te muestra calidez… hasta que abra la boca.

Por que lo que todos quieren de mí, no es a un Joseph Weeler. Ni al chico rubio. O al desconocido que camina como idiota mientras silba una canción. O al escritor, o al defensor, o al…¡ arg¿Qué sé yo?

No.

Todos quieren al chico amigo de Yuugi. A su compañero más confiable, al que le conoce, al que siempre está con él.

Y luego viene el interrogatorio. Qué bonito sería escuchar¿Cómo estás¿Qué color te gusta Joey¿Cuál es tu película favorita¿Practicas deporte¿Tomamos un café mientras hablamos? Quiero conocerte.

Sip, sería muy lindo escuchar eso…pero no… siempre tiene que ser¿Cómo está Yuugi¿Qué color le gusta a Yuugi¿Cuál es su película favorita¿Práctica algún deporte¿Tomamos un café mientras hablamos? Quiero saber más de Yuugi.

No sé si la gente crea que soy un apéndice de Yuugi, y si lo cree, no lo soy. Y las preguntas hieren. Siempre. Todas.

Y cuando ya han creído que ganan tu confianza. ¡Bang! Te disparan la que mata: Oye, Joey, ya somos buenos amigos ¿No¿Crees que podrías presentarme a Yuugi?

Y es ahí cuando el mundo se viene bajo tus pies y sientes caer en un abismo tan oscuro como la nada en la que estás. En el que sufres. Por que la gente te sigue viendo como una escalera, un peldaño para tomar el camino fácil de llegar a Yuugi, quien sin quererlo, te opaca toda la existencia. Por que aunque te esfuerces en todo, Yuugi siempre será mejor.

¿Y que pasa la final?

Sombra. Te conviertes en una sombra. Una extensión de su cuerpo que está unida a él, pero desde la oscuridad. La parte que nadie nota, a menos que voltee, y señalando con él dedo, y pronunciando con glorioso alivio de encontrar la cercanía, y diga con alegoría¡Miren! El amigo de Yuugi.

Y eres utilizado. Una y otra y otra vez. Y sierre te dices: No, esta vez es diferente. Se le notan buenas intenciones. Pero nada que ver.

Todos quieren a Yuugi Motou. No a un Joseph Weeler.

Y después viene el sentirte como mierda. Por que aunque tu te mueras de celos, de envidia, de rencor, o de lo que sea, el pequeño Yuugi, inocente como siempre, te quiere más que a nadie. Por que siempre te tiene en cuenta para todo. Y le gusta reírte contigo.

Y piensas ¿Será eso verdad¿Me quiere¿En verdad cuento para él¿En verdad ríe conmigo y no de mí?

Y el abismo se siente más profundo, como si nunca terminaras de caer.

Por que los sentimientos se encuentran, y descubres amándolo y odiándolo en la cantidad desmedida del equilibrio. Y es que en verdad eres su mejor amigo…y también es tu mejor amigo…

Como sea, Joey Weeler no será una sombra nunca más, ni tampoco un peldaño. O el pobre escritor que no vendió un solo de su libro. Tampoco volveré a ser un mejor amigo.

Y es mejor, por que ya no sufriré del equilibrio roto de esta amistad que me mata por momentos.

Y ahora, a pocos segundos de mi muerte, sólo puedo pensar en mi pecado, en azulejos y en toallas de peces y corales. En las heridas, la sed y el mareo…y sobre todo, de la sangre y el agua en la bañera…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo escribí ahorita, en menos de 20 minutos. Y con toda la impotencia del mundo. Ojalá les guste, u ojalá que no. No es la gran cosa .. Pero es lo que estado pensando hacer. Lastima, no tengo bañera y la regadera no apetece para el suicidio.

Como sea, dejen review al menos en este fic por favor.


End file.
